Courier of Beach City
by MojaveMarshal
Summary: He saved the Mojave from Ulysses's nukes, but at a price. Now he's in a world where aliens and magic are the norm, as if those Zetans he encountered weren't strange enough!
1. Chapter 1

Courier of Beach City

 **Before we begin I will label out my courier, Hannibal's, SPECIAL and gear.**

 **SPECIAL**

 **Strength- 6**

 **Perception- 7**

 **Endurance- 6**

 **Charisma- 8**

 **Intelligence- 10**

 **Agility- 6**

 **Luck- 7**

 **Weapons**

 **A Light Shining In The Darkness- A pistol of God**

 **Alien Blaster- A weapon not of this world**

 **Ranger's Sequoia- Given to the greatest warriors of the NCR**

 **Holorifle- A gun that shoots holograms, no explanation needed**

 **Survivalist's Rifle- The rifle of a true man**

 **Dinner Bell- A shotgun that means business**

 **Paciencia- You have 3 shots, make em count**

 **Plasma Caster- A weapon to vaporize the largest of bitches**

 **Red Glare- Stars and Stripes forever commie!**

 **Avenger Minigun- Nothing, save for God himself, can stand up to this badboy**

 **Armor**

 **Elite Riot Armor**

 **Elite Riot Helmet**

 **Anyways let's begin our story!**

Chapter 1: Not the Mojave

All Hannibal could feel when he woke up was pain, probably from Ulysses's nukes. He remembered what happened, even though he had killed him Ulysses had the last laugh. He had programed the nukes to launch on a timer, rather than a manual command, Hannibal had to set off the nukes right there in the silo to save the Mojave. He had died saving his world, _but what am I doing here!_ He thought as he slowly took in his surroundings.

He was on a beach next to the ocean and on the other side of the beach was a small town. It looked pre-war and completely untouched, as if the Great War never happened. He stood up and pulled out his Pip-boy and flipped to the map section. To his shock and surprise there was no map displayed, only an error message, **Error! No RobCO satellites detected! Please alert the nearest RobCO employee of this glitch ASAP!** Now Hannibal was irritated, now his Pip-boy was on the fritz! He needed a drink, not that he needed to drink anyways due to his cybernetics, but just to calm his nerves. He atomized a bottle of beer and took off his helmet, revealing his silver hair and scarred face. He popped the cap and was about to take a swig when someone tapped his back, he quickly turned around and was about to pull out his Ranger's Sequoia when he saw a little boy looking up at him. He was only about 4 foot 6 and was kinda chubby, he had very dark hair almost black. He was wearing a salmon colored shirt with a yellow star in the middle as well as some jeans. When he had turned around the boy spoke "Hi I'm Steven Universe! Who are you?"

Hannibal looked at the boy with a look of confusion on his face, why was he bothering him. Just from his appearance he should have realized that he wasn't a nice person, _Well I am kinda a nice person but look at me!_ Hannibal thought as he looked himself over. Just as he did the boy asked again, Hannibal was about to reply just as something came splashing out of the water. He turned around and saw a massive creature, it looked kinda like a dog but with no eyes. It had a spiked tail and was in various shades of blue. He atomized his helmet on and was about to do the same for one of his weapons when Steven ran in front of him, now with a pink shield in his hands. He charged and jumped at the creature his righteous face soon being replaced with a face of fear when the creature whipped at Steven with it's tail. Steven flew back into the sand and the creature turned to Hannibal. Realizing what was about to happen Hannibal atomized his Holorifle, took aim, and squeezed the trigger.

What happened next shocked both Steven and Hannibal. The Holorifle's high powered holographic beam pierced the beasts form and passed clean through it, like a hot knife through butter. The beast cried out in pain and collapsed then exploded, when the dust settled he walked over to what appeared to be, a large gemstone. Gemstones were worthless to him, he turned around and saw Steven running past him and created a bubble around the gemstone! Then he placed his hand above it and it disappeared! _I'm not high on Jet am I?_ Hannibal needed to recuperate himself, he began to run away from the boy. Steven cried out to him and chased after him, surprisingly he was very fast for his body type, but he had no answer to Hannibal's cybernetics. He quickly lost the boy in the town and then saw an abandoned warehouse. _Perfect, I can hide there for now._

Steven was now kinda bummed, that cool guy who saved him had been able to lose him in Beach City! Steven wanted to find him, but he wanted to tell the Gems about him first. He ran back to the beach house hoping that they had returned from their mission!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation

To Steven's joy the Crystal Gems were home, they had just left the burning room with a look of surprise on their faces. "Steven we noticed a new Gem in the burning room. Did you poof that Gem!" Pearl asked excitedly, to which Steven nodded. The Gems ran over to him, gave him hugs and began to shower him with praise. "Well, to be honest, I bubble that corrupted Gem, but I didn't poof it." The immediately stopped, looks of confusion plastered on their faces. "Wait if you didn't poof it, than who did?" Pearl asked worriedly, suddenly a smile came across Steven's face. "It was this guy I found on the beach! He was wearing this really scary black and grey armor with this awesome coat! On the front of his armor was a strap of bullets and the words **LAPD RIOT** , he took off his helmet when I was walking up to him. He had silver hair even though he looked pretty young, I asked him who he was but then the Gem attacked! I ran at it but it slapped me away with it's tail, and when I got up the guy had made this really cool laser gun appear out of nowhere! Like your guy's weapons! He shot at the Gem and poofed it in one shot, ONE SHOT! I bubbled it but when I turned around he was running away! I tried to chase after him but I lost him."

Pearl looked like she was about to have a heart attack after Steven mentioned the strap of bullets, Amethyst looked impressed and Garnet looked shocked. But before anyone could anything, Steven's friend Sour Cream came running in. "Guys I need your help! This random guy kicked me out of my raving warehouse!" Pearl stood up "Why would you need our help for your simple problem Human?" "Because he threatened me with a gun! He had this really old looking armor with a bunch of bullets across his chest!" The Gem's eyes widened at this, it was the stranger it had to be. Steven ran past Sour Cream and the Gem's followed him. Whoever this was they needed to talk to him and make sure he didn't hurt anyone.

Hannibal was sitting in the now empty warehouse, it had taken A Light Shining In The Darkness to convince that kid to leave but now he was alone. Now he could try to figure out where he was. There were so many anomalies, the fact that the world didn't seem to be destroyed, that monster that attacked and most of all, that boy. Steven had magically summoned a shield even though he didn't have a Pip-boy, or the fact that he transported that bubbled gemstone to wherever. _It just doesn't make any sense!_ He thought as he looked out the window. To his surprise that kid was coming right to him! Behind him was a triplet of strange characters, one was pencil thin and extremely pale, one was fat and, purple! Like some sort of mutant, the third one looked normal enough save for her height, she was about as tall as a Super Mutant. He ran and hid behind some boxes and pulled out the Holorifle and waited.

The door burst open and the three females entered the building, the boy stayed outside. The pale one said "Spread out and look for him, hopefully he didn't leave." He stayed perfectly still hoping that they wouldn't come over to where he was. No such luck, the pale one would pass him with a ornate blue spear in her hand, she slowly turned and then saw him. He pounced onto her and tried to bash her face in. But she kicked him in the stomach and to his surprise he flew quite far and landed close by to the others. _Damn! She hit's like a Super Mutant!_ but it didn't really matter, he had taken far worse. But now the other had seen him, and also somehow summoned weapons from nowhere. "Hey weirdo!" the purple one called as she summoned a spiked whip "Take this!" she lashed out with the whip and it wrapped around his left hand as he stood up. Unfortunately for her he had his right hand still free, holding the Holorifle. When she pulled he turned with the whip and had the rifle trained on her, he fired. His aim at the current moment was poor, he had tried to aim for her chest but only succeeded in hitting her leg. But it was highly effective, considering that he had taken her leg off, she fell to the ground screaming and clutching the stump that was once her leg. But to Hannibal's surprise the purple one exploded like the monster, he also didn't see any blood only another gemstone. The whip disappeared just when the pale one came charging at him, spear at the ready. But using his cybernetic strength he grabbed the end of the spear as she got close and threw her over his back. She landed on her back with a loud thud, before she could do anything however Hannibal stuck the barrel of the Holorifle in her mouth. She looked at him with fear before he said "Bottoms up bitch!" he fired her head disintegrated, then her body exploded once again leaving a gemstone.

Suddenly he was hit extremely hard in the back and was sent flying across the warehouse. _Shit I forgot about the tall one!_ Hannibal thought as he hit the wall with a **Thud!** If he were a normal Human he would have died from the hit and subsequent impact, luckily for him his Saturnite spine was nearly indestructible. But that didn't matter now, just because he didn't die doesn't mean he wasn't hurt. He was quickly losing consensus as he saw the woman slowly making her way towards him. The last thing Hannibal saw the boy, Steven race in and collect the two gemstones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ain't that a kick in the head

Garnet hoisted the unconscious Human over her shoulder as Steven collected the other's gemstones. At the moment Garnet was terrified, no Human has ever been able to poof a proper gem and this one took out Amethyst and Pearl with little effort. Garnet counted herself lucky that she had been able to stop him, but now as she carried him back to the temple she had dozens of questions. She was also carrying the Human's weapon, it was able to destroy a Gem's form with one shot. No Human weapon could do that before. Steven meanwhile was struggling to hold in tears, this stranger who saved him also attacked his friends. _Then again we barged in on him and probably scared him._ He thought as they finally got home, Garnet placed the stranger on the couch and Steven put the gemstones. Garnet took the stranger's helmet off, revealing his silver hair as well as dozens of scars. She gasped, there were so many, there were two notable scars on his forehead. He had been shot in the head with a Human gun, twice! Over the next hour Garnet and Steven waited for him to wake up, both Amethyst and Pearl regenerated their forms and joined them in their waiting.

Hannibal was groggy when he awoke, surrounded by those strange women and Steven! He jumped up pushing Steven and the pale one out of the way in attempt to escape. However his legs were wrapped in a purple whip and he fell. "Nice try weirdo but we need answers first." The purple one said as Hannibal struggled in his bindings "Fuck off mutie! Let me go or a swear to God I'll beat you so hard that by the time you wake up YOUR CLOTHES WILL BE OUT OF STYLE!" The purple one looked offended but didn't release her grip, the tall one came over to Hannibal and said "Will let you go if you cooperate, we just need some answers that's all." Hannibal huffed and thought _I might as well, I can't seem to break these bindings._ "Alright, just get these bindings off." The purple obliged and released him. He stood up and rubbed his legs as the tall one pointed to the couch. "Please, sit." She said as Hannibal shook his head "Thanks but the last time someone offered me a seat it was rigged with explosives, I'll stand." They looked at him with worry and allowed him to stand, Garnet then spoke up. "What is your name? Where did you get that weapon? And where did you come from cause no Human has been able to poof a proper Gem?"

Hannibal looked at her with a face of confusion _What the hell is a Gem? Maybe that's what they are cause I swore that I killed the pale one and fat one._ "My name is Hannibal, I got that weapon from an asshole name Elijah and I am from the Mojave Wasteland. Now answer MY questions! Who are YOU? And why were you bothering me in the first place?" Before the Gems could object Steven spoke up "We are the Crystal Gems! We always save the day from the baddies of Homeworld! I am Steven thats Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet!" Hannibal raised an eyebrow but before he could ask anymore questions it was now the Gems turn "Mojave Wasteland? We have the Mojave Desert but no Mojave Wasteland, how did you get here?" It was the pale one, Pearl, who asked. "I think I am from another dimension because in my world a nuclear war took place in the year 2077. " Their eyes widened at this, a nuclear war! _Humans in our world don't even have nuclear weapons and his world was destroyed by them!_ Pearl thought as Hannibal began his tale.

"In the year 2077 China and the United States were at war over Alaska, things reached a boiling point and nuclear war was inevitable. In order for people to survive Vaults were built to keep some people safe. After 204 years of bloody war and horrors that if I told you you would never sleep again, is where I come in. I lived in the Mojave during the war between the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion. A war between a fledgling, imperialist democracy and a group of mass murders who crucify anyone who disagrees with them. I fought in the 2nd battle of Hoover Dam and after the battle I went after a guy named Ulysses, he planned to use old world nukes to destroy the Mojave. That's how I got here, I think, I killed him but I had to detonate the nukes right there and then to save my world."

The Gems were shocked, in a world where people killed each other over the ruins of the past, he was a hero. "We're sorry we attacked you, we just didn't know if you were a threat or not. But we still have some questions, what is that on your wrist and how does that weapon work?" Hannibal picked up the Holorifle and brought it over to the group "This is a Holorifle, the only one of it's kind, it fires holographic projections that do a large amount of damage at first and then does slight damage over time. As for this" he gestured to his Pip-boy "This is a Pip-boy 3000 it tracks my vitals, has a built in map and radio, and can atomize physical items and turn it into digital code." He proved this by atomizing his Holorifle and putting it into his inventory. To say the Gems were surprised would be an understatement, they were completely blown away! "It's just like our gemstones! And your Holorifle using holograms as it's ammunition would be extremely effective against Gems, considering that our bodies are just holograms!" Pearl squeaked out "What else do you have?" she asked Hannibal. He chuckled before saying "Now that's a story for another day, but I have some questions, what is Homeworld and where do come in?"

The Crystal Gem's then explained their situation, Earth had been invaded by aliens 6 thousand years ago and they, save for Steven and Amethyst, had fought a thousand year war to save it. After the war they discovered Amethyst and had been protecting the planet with their leader, Rose Quartz, ever since. At least until Steven was born 14 years ago. Now they have faced new challenges and enemies, from Jasper to Blue Diamond who had kidnaped Steven's dad and brought him to a Human zoo! "Aliens huh, ya I've fought aliens before." He atomized his Alien Blaster and passed it around, they looked at it with great interest. "Hey how about you join us! You seem like a good guy so why don't you?" Steven chirped out to which Amethyst agreed, however everyone was eyeing Pearl, she was the one who often objected to this kind of stuff. But instead of trying to find an excuse not to let him join, something else came out of her mouth "Yes please! I would be honored if you joined, you seem like a great warrior and a very nice person. So please, join us!"

Hannibal thought for a moment _It's not like I know what I am doing in this world, this could work out for me._ "Sure, why not."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mystery of the Courier

Shortly after he agreed Pearl got up to began dinner. "What do you like to eat?" she asked Hannibal as she got out a pot. "Oh I don't need to eat, at least not anymore." he replied as he took back his Alien Blaster. That caused everyone to stop and turn to him, "Woah you don't need to eat!" Steven cried out "Why don't you need to eat?" Pearl asked. "Well I got a cybernetic enhancement that converts solar energy from the sun into chemical energy for my body, I don't have to consume food in order to survive but I do like drinking liquids. Like Sunset Sarsaparilla." He atomized a bottle of it and offered to Steven. "Don't worry it ain't radioactive." Hannibal finished as Steven opened it and took a sip. "So you're like me eh." Amethyst commented to which Hannibal turned "You guys don't need to eat either?" The Crystal Gems shook their heads "Huh, well that's pretty cool. I do need to ask you a question, do you guys have anything like a shower around here. The last time I took one was, well, a LONG time ago." "Yes you should." Pearl replied as she could smell him from across the room. "There's a bathroom there." she pointed to a small room. "You can clean up there." He thanked her and wandered off.

15 minutes later he emerged and everyone was shocked at his appearance, his skin had gotten at least 3 shades lighter and he was now clean shaven. His hair was now a bright silver rather than the grey it once was. "I haven't felt this refreshed in well, a long time." he stated. For the rest of the day they relaxed, Steven followed him around like a puppy dog, fascinated by pretty much everything he had. Eventually It was time for bed, he explained that he doesn't need to sleep as much as a normal Human, he still needs at least 3 hours. So he set himself up on the couch and quickly fell asleep. Steven climbed into his bed and looked down at Hannibal, although he was happy that was now working with them, he had very little information about him. _Hopefully he will talk about himself more, I want him to know that he can trust us._ Steven thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Steven's dream began normally, well as normal as a dream could be. He was playing checkers with Dogcopter on a desert island, as Dogcopter took three of Steven's checkers he asked "My boy Steven, what's wrong?" Steven looked up and sighed "Well it's my new friend, Hannibal. We kinda got off on the wrong foot at first, now we are friends but I practically know nothing about him. I just wish I could see what his life was like." Dogcopter placed a rook on the board and said "If you want to know, just look down." Steven gave him a weird look before he looked down. He gasped as began falling, and falling, until he landed in a desert. He looked around, in the distance he saw a moonlit city with a large tower rising out of it. He noticed that he was in a graveyard, he then noticed four men. One was lying on the ground with a bag over their head, their arms and legs tied together. The other three were standing in front of him, two of them looked similar, they were wearing clothes that looked kinda like uniforms. One of them had a handlebar mustache and the other had a spiky orange mohawk. The last man wore a checkered suit and was currently lighting a cigarette.

The man with the handlebar mustache began to speak "We got what you were after, so pay up!" to which the man with the suit responded "You're crying in the rain pally." Just then the man with the bag over their head started to move a little and the man with the mohawk noticed. "Guess who's waking up over here." he walked over to the tied up man and pulled off the bag, it was Hannibal! He looked roughly the same but he had less scars and his hair was instead a dark grey. He tried to get out of his bindings to no avail, the man with the suit put out his cigarette and spoke "Time to cash out." To which the mustache man commented "Will you get it over with!" The suit man put a finger in the air and spoke "Maybe Khan's kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink. Dig?" He then reached into his coat and pulled out a small silver coin "You made your last delivery kid." He reached into his coat again "Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He then pulled out a pistol much to Steven's shock, he thought about stopping it but then realized it was just a dream. "From where you're kneeling it must seem like a 18 carat run of bad luck…." he pointed the gun at Hannibal's head "Truth is, the game was rigged from the start."

As soon as the suit man pulled the trigger Steven woke up and gasped. No wonder he didn't talk about himself much, maybe the reason he had those round scars in his head were because of that man. He looked down to where he was sleeping and saw him grimacing. Steven knew that he had a lot of mystery surrounding him and after witnessing that scene, he knew Hannibal had a very good reason to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Follow the Little Blue Fairy

Hannibal woke up around 5 in the morning. When he did he decided to check out the town properly, he left the house and began the trek to Beach City. As he did he created 3 new faction tabs on his Pip-Boy The Crystal Gems, Diamond Authority and Beach City. He placed himself as "Friendly" with the CGs, "Neutral" for Beach City and from what he heard about Homeworld "Hated". He walked along the boardwalk, the shops were still closed but they mostly were food shops. He leaned up against the side of "Beach City Frys". He was enjoying the bright red sun as it rose across the valley, at least until he heard someone say "Are you My Dad?"

Hannibal causally turned around with his hand slowly reached for his holster and looked down. Before him was a small blue child, she didn't have a nose and and a gemstone under her left eye. She seemed put off at first at his helmets glowing red eyes boring into her before she repeated herself. "Are you My Dad?" Hannibal meanwhile knew what exactly she was, a Homeworld Gem, and he wasn't in the mood to help the enemy. "Beat it kid." He then turned back around only for her to sprout wings and fly up to his face. "Human, I demand you tell me if you're My Dad!" He looked at her for a moment before drawing his Ranger's Sequoia and pointing it at her Gem before saying "Yes and I DEMAND you beat it before I end your life you parasitic Homeworld Gem!" She seemed flabbergasted before crying out "Topaz!"

Hannibal felt the ground shake before he turned around to face a big, orange behemoth with Human limbs and heads poking out of it! It was holding a mace in its hands which it slammed it into his gut! He flew of the boardwalk and landed on the beach, he knew his ribs were broken and injected himself with a stimpak before drawing his Avenger Minigun! He jumped back onto the boardwalk to find it empty, he was completely bewildered, he expected the little one to be fast but the not the big one. He then began to run back to the Beach House to tell the CGs what had happened.

"And she had wings." Hannibal finished as the Crystal Gems finished their sketches. Steven had called a friend of his called Connie and she participated in this sketch session. "Alright Connie you're up." she showed off hers which was pretty accurate "I think I got the eyes to big." she commented as Hannibal moved on to Amethyst "Uh Amethyst thats a Hot-Dog." She shrugged and responded "What I'm hungry!" He moved on to Pearl "Honestly I can't even draw a circle." was what she said as she showed off a beautiful drawing of the Gem he encountered. _Are you fuckin serious?_ He thought as he finally moved on to Garnet, to see that her drawing was just herself. "I like me." was all she said when Hannibal objected. "Ok well know that we know what she looks like, we need a plan to find her." "We could split up, cover more ground!" was Steven's suggestion "I go with Connie, Pearl and Amethyst and Garnet with you!" Hannibal nodded, agreeing with their plan.

An hour later Hannibal was walking out with Garnet, patrolling the boardwalk. People were eyeing him with suspicion and then fear when they noticed his revolver on his hip. But Hannibal didn't care, all he was doing was protecting these people from a hidden threat. For hours they searched before they returned to the Beach House, Pearl and Amethyst were already there but it would be quiet, at least until Steven arrived home, alone. He was in a panic that's for damn sure, he quickly explained that Connie had been taken by the pair of Gems, Aquamarine and Topaz! Shortly afterwards Steven was sent pictures of the boardwalk by Connie they raced back there and once again they split up and Steven and Hannibal went together. Steven began to call Connie's phone in a desperate attempt to find her. Then he heard a song, like a jingle, Hannibal looked down and saw Connie's phone. The ground began to shake and Hannibal knew who was coming. Topaz leaned around the corner and eyed Steven and Hannibal. He atomized the Survivalist Rifle and aimed it at her. "Oh no! You found us!" Aquamarine annoyingly said as she and Topaz rounded the corner. "Give it up Aquamarine there's nowhere to run!" Steven cried out as the CGs joined them. Hannibal began to regret showing off his weapon, if he were to shoot at Topaz he could hurt the people inside, or worse. "Oh what's the now, did you think we were running away?" She then turned to Hannibal "You again! Well I thought Topaz killed you earlier, but no matter."

Aquamarine then went on about the list of Humans that was given to her accidently by Steven. A Lars, a Sadie, a mailman, an Onion, a Connie and a My Dad. Hannibal knew it was an accident on Stevens part but it didn't matter anymore as he knew he had to save them. Garnet then charged Topaz only to be grabbed and thrown away, Pearl tried to attack Aquamarine only to be enveloped by a blue beam and thrown into the air. Amethyst tried to pull Connie out only for her whip to be destroyed by Topaz. Hannibal was about to try his hand when Steven stood in front of him and told Aquamarine that he was My Dad. She was a little suspicious at first but accepted it. Hannibal was shocked but then realized what he could do, he was a courier, a mailman! "Wait! I'm also a mailman! Take me and let the other mailman go!" Aquamarine looked genuinely surprised. "Hmmmmm, you don't look like a mailman?"" The places where I deliver stuff is a lot more dangerous than where a normal mailman goes."

Aquamarine seemed satisfied with that answer and Topaz turned into two smaller versions of herself! They walked around Steven and Hannibal and enveloped the two and then, as promised, let the other mailman go. He ran off yelling thanks as both Topaz and Aquamarine boarded a strange looking space-ship. Once aboard Aquamarine began to gloat to herself as she began to set some coordinates. Hannibal couldn't reach for his Pip-Boy while inside Topaz but Steven said he had a plan. Shortly after Topaz seemed to get even fatter and suddenly exploded into her smaller selves! He tumbled out and quickly turned around, the Topazes were now separated and the civies free! "Topaz! Clean that mess up!" Aquamarine ordered as Steven and Connie began to fight one Topaz each. Hannibal decided to save the Humans while Steven and Connie distracted the Gems. He ran up to the door panel and quickly inspected it, it seemed fairly complicated but nothing a good round of lead couldn't break! He equipped the Survivalist Rifle and shot at the panel. It shattered and the door opened, "Alright everyone off!" Hannibal called out and the others began to run for safety, one of them however, got his attention. "Wait! Lars is still in there!" Hannibal nodded and ran back inside, as Steven and Connie fought the big Topaz. He jumped down and encountered a terrified Lars. "Oh stop being a big baby!" Hannibal cried out as he grabbed him and hoisted him over his shoulder. He jumped up and threw him overboard, but he was suddenly frozen!

"Tut, tut, tut. You thought you could get away?" Aquamarine snobby said as he and Steven were caught in a strange blue light. "Hmm the other Humans have gotten away, Topaz I think you should go after them.""NO!" Steven yelled "Leave them alone! I have something that's far more valuable than them!" Aquamarine seemed curious and released the both of them. "Ooooooh Reeeeally My Dad! Well what is it then?" Steven sighed before replying "I'm not My Dad, I'm my mom, I'M ROSE QUARTZ!" Hannibal looked confused before realizing what this meant, he was taking the fall for his mom's actions!. He couldn't let them take him alone! "Wait you still need Humans, take me with you!" Steven immediately objected but Aquamarine didn't listen "Very well then, TOPAZ!" The big orange Gem split up again and enveloped the both of them, taking them to a place unknown to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Courier Court

Unfortunately, when the Topazes came together again Hannibal's head was trapped inside the big Topaz, but fortunately his helmet had enough air to last him until she had split up again. He and Steven were split up, each being dragged off by a Topaz each going different ways. He was dragged off into a windowless as well as doorless room. He didn't know what to do, he tried a variety of ways to get out, blowing, shooting and hacking his way out, it didn't work. So he just sat against the wall and took off his helmet. For whatever reason though he felt that this room had been used for a music holotape. With no way out and nothing to do Hannibal atomized his Bible and began to read it again. He always would find a new passage when he would re-read it "Ah, here's a new one. Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." Whilst sitting here he began to think back on the events that led him here. He remembered when he personally kicked General Lee Oliver off the Dam. He could remember Oliver's screams as he went down. Even though he was technically an enemy of the NCR he felt that they were what New Vegas deserved, but not what it needed right now. He remembered the Sierra Madre and the friends he made there and the horrors he survived. He was able to curve Christine's passion for revenge and was able to bring God and Dog together. But Dean was too far gone, to greedy. However Hannibal couldn't talk as he made off with a bar or two of gold for himself. He remember the teachings he received from Joshua Graham about forgiveness and peace, as he helped him annihilate the White Legs. Finally there was Ulysses, a bastard sure but what he said about what Hannibal did to the Divide was more than true, and Hannibal knew it. Thanks to Dr. Mobius he was able to regain his memories from before that night in Goodsprings, even his name. Throughout his experiences Hannibal began to see himself as a the physical manifestation of a hypocrite and a selfish bastard. He would do one thing only to do the opposite in order to gain advantages for himself. But now he was here, on an alien planet with a 14 year old boy. Of course there had been stranger events in his life, but this scored up there. As he pondered his life choices and decisions, he was being watched by a pair, a pair of very powerful individuals.

When Topaz and Aquamarine had returned with Rose Quartz and the Human, both Diamonds were excited, for different reasons. For Yellow, it was finally time to destroy the Gem that shattered her sister. For Blue, it was finally time for answers about her sister's death. There was also that new Human, a very strange one at that. The Diamond's were watching the Human in it's prison chamber. The Human was wearing some strange apparel, is appeared to be some very worn armor with a helmet with red glowing eyes. But the Human took the helmet off it's head, and revealed its silver hair. This was odd, as both Diamonds thought that only old Humans had silver hair. So Yellow ordered a bioscan to see why it's hair was like this. What came back though was nothing they expected. For one thing at least a tenth of its mass was mechanical. Machines replaced many key essentials and offered the Human many perks. From being stronger to even being more intelligent. They also noticed a large amount of radiation in its system, however instead of being harmful, the radiation actually was helpful, giving the Human benefiting mutations. But they couldn't stay observing the Human for long, they needed to begin the trial of Rose Quartz. So they left the Human to rot in it's chamber, at least until it was to be transported to the Human Zoo.

For 15 minutes Hannibal was going through his inventory and fixing up some of his weapons, most notably Paciencia, when he seemed to be teleported to a large chamber. It seemed plain enough except for a pair of giant women sitting in a pair of giant thrones. He was shocked at first but he quickly recomposed himself, he then noticed Steven and a pair of women who looked similar. Like the bigger women one was yellow and the other was blue. "Hannibal!" Steven cried out to him as he began to stand up. Shortly after he appeared in the room the smaller yellow one summoned a bubble around Hannibal's head! The smaller yellow one then began to speak "As we can see from this, specimen. Humans are loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever! What sort of Gem would turn on her own kind for this, I'll tell you what kind, A THAT KIND!" Although the bubble prevented him from being heard, Hannibal could hear the insults being thrown at him and his race as the Gem concluded her speech. He would not stand for this, he took it when Caesar did this to him, before he put a bullet in his head of course. He took it when House did this to him, before beating his mummified body with a golf club. He even took it from the Brains at the Think Tank, before learning the truth from Dr. Mobius. He returned to the dome with stars in his eyes, and Elijah's Jury Rigged Tesla Cannon over his shoulder. Besides, the prosecution had finished and now was the defences turn, and the short blue lady seemed to be struggling.

He stood up and using his enhanced strength, popped the bubble. That shocked everyone in the room, the Diamond's knew it was stronger than normal Humans, but no Human had ever been able to pop a Gem bubble! Then it turned to Yellow Zircon, who seemed to be frightened at the Human, as it was slightly taller than her. Then it spoke "First of all, nice grammar "A THAT KIND!" I bet you didn't even notice did ya. Also you nose looks like a dick." Yellow Zircon looked shocked and insulted, then Hannibal walked over to the other Zircon as he began to speak again. "Now give me those!" He said as he grabbed Blue Zircon's tablets. "Let go of those you filthy ape!" Blue Zircon cried out as Hannibal began to read through them. Surprisingly the language very closely resembled Latin, and due to the Legion and Arcade Gannon, he knew quite a bit of Latin. "Relax I'm here to help, you seem to be struggling so I want to help. And I know what I'm doing, contrary to what the Book Chute at the Sink says I reads the pre-war books. And I have come across a few law books during my adventures, so I know what I'm doing. Besides I probably won't do any worse than you."

Both Yellow and Blue Diamond were shocked, first that the Human insulted one of the Zircons, now it was taking over the defense! At first Yellow was angry, but then realized that she could use this Human to her advantage. The Human would ruin the defense with it's stupidity and Rose would have to be executed! Blue on the other hand was now very nervous, she wanted Rose to die as well but she wanted answers, this Human could ruin everything! "No! The Human cannot interfere!" Blue Diamond cried out but Yellow objected "No, I want to see what happens. After all YOU'RE Zircon was struggling with her case. I want to hear it speak." Blue sat down, obviously angry but complying with Yellows command. Thanks to his implant he read through the reports in record time and was ready to begin. Rose Quartz was wanted for the murder of Pink Diamond, apparently she used a sword to do it. However he noticed very little to no evidence to suggest she actually did it. So he began his opening statement.

"Rose Quartz: rebel, enemy and traitor. But murderer! I do not believe she could do something so vile and terrible, that it goes against the word of God! Rose Quartz is innocent of the crime of murder, and I'm here to prove it." Yellow Diamond cocked her head, smirking and asked "And how will you do that, you poor, dumb Human?" Hannibal smirked under his helmet before saying "Well I think I shall start by calling the witness to the stand! Ruby Facet 6 Cut 4RF!" The eyeball Ruby reappeared at the witness stand. "Why am I here?" she questioned her Diamonds. "The Human has taken over the defence and wants to ask you some questions. They should be very easy to answer, after all it's just a Human." The Ruby smiled evilly at this as the Human made it's way to her. "Hello Ruby, I am here to ask you some questions the prosecution failed to ask. Although the prosecution DID call you up to the stand, she failed to ask you any questions about why we are here today. The murder of Pink Diamond. But fortunately I am here to remedy that, so first question, where were you on the day Pink was killed?"

This question shocked Yellow and Blue, Blue was impressed that a mere Human had been able to ask such an important question. Yellow was angry, not only had the Human made a fool out of her Zircon, he was actually asking important questions! Ruby meanwhile was also shocked but answered "I was near Pink's palanquin of course." "Hmm is that so, so did you actually see Rose Quartz?" "Yes, I saw her leave Pink's palanquin when we looked in she was shattered." "Interesting, so did you actually see her enter the palanquin?" Ruby began to look nervous as she answered "Uh no. I didn't see her enter." "Hmm interesting, well I don't have any more questions?" Hannibal stated and Ruby was whisked away. "Well it seems from this witness that there are several holes in the case against Rose Quartz. Like how Rose got there in the first place? How was she able to sneak past all the guards, hell even I'm not that stealthy. Also from this report it seems that she didn't shatter any other Homeworld Gems, so why did she start now? As well as this why didn't Pink Diamond or her Pearl cry out for help when Rose was inside the palanquin? Blue was shocked at this, how could she have missed such a simple deduction!? Yellow was furious! How intelligent was this Human! "I declare a recess!" Yellow cried out and Blue sighed "Fine."

Instead of being sent to his own chamber, Hannibal would join Blue Zircon and Steven in the defense chamber. "That was amazing!" both Steven and Blue Zircon "At this rate we will win this case for sure!" Hannibal smiled "Not bad for a Human am I. Soon we will win this case then we can go home!" "Umm Human you know that isn't gonna happen right?" Hannibal and Steven turned to Blue Zircon "I'm sorry what?" Hannibal asked as Blue Zircon continued "Even if we win the case, Rose Quartz will still be executed. The Diamonds just wanted the truth." Hannibal's smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "Man fuck this! As General Erwin Rommel once said "Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning!" Both Blue Zircon and Steven looked at him funny "Who's General Rommel?" both asked. "Ugh that's not important right now! When do we get back?" A door opened up from the wall and Zircon responded "Right now."

Soon the three reappeared in the courtroom in front of the two powerful Diamonds. Hannibal immediately placed his helmet on and atomized one of his most powerful weapons the Red Glare. The Diamonds looked confused before Hannibal stated "If we can't win this case, than you can't either!" He turned the Red Glare at the Diamonds and launched 4 rockets at both Diamond each! They weren't able to react in time and were obscured by the rocket's smoke! "Come on!" he grabbed Steven, threw him over his shoulder and launched the remaining 5 rockets at the nearest wall. It created a massive hole and Hannibal began running over to it. As he was he saw a bolt of lighting being shot at him! But he was able to jump through the hole and into freefall! As they were falling he could see the city around him. _What a horrible shade of purple_ Hannibal thought as the kept falling.

But as they were falling Hannibal could hear Yellow Diamond's booming voice. "You think you can get away Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth, but you're on our world now!" "YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO BITCH!" Hannibal replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: EDE my Love

 _Ugh_ Hannibal thought as he sat up. Steven had created a bubble around them as they had fallen, cushioning their landing. He checked his Pip-Boy to find that his leg was broken. Cursing his luck he pulled out a stimpak just as Steven came to. "Hey are you alright" Hannibal said as he stuck the needle in his thigh. Steven nodded as they both stood up. "My bones are only a little broken." Steven said jokingly. Hannibal smiled under his helmet and they began to walk down a path. _Man what a dump_ Hannibal thought as they were walking through the ruins.

They quickly became lost in the vast tunnels. They were just about to turn around when they heard a strange buzzing sound. Suddenly a strange robot appeared in front of them, it looked suspiciously like an eye-bot. Suddenly a red ray came out of the robot and began to scan the pair. When the robot's scanner passed over Steven's gem it made a loud noise and shot a beam of energy at him! Hannibal grabbed Steven before the beam hit and they ran off down the tunnel. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and then they heard a voice. "Hey down here, come on!" A large rock began to move and revealed a tunnel from below it. A soft red glow could be seen from it. Before Hannibal could object Steven pulled him under. Someone moved the rock above them just after. Hannibal stood up only to come face to face with a Gem! "Gah!" He cried as he pulled out Paciencia and pointed it at her. "Wait we won't hurt you it's ok!" Hannibal still kept it trained on her and realized that it wasn't just one, there was another Gem. They seemed to be connected at the hip, like conjoined twins. "Hannibal it's ok, we can trust them." Steven said assuredly "How do you know?!" Hannibal snapped back. "I just do." Hannibal sighed and lowered his rifle. "Alright but if she attacks us I'm killing her."

Steven looked shocked and the Gems frightened. Steven knew he had fought Gems like the CGs and Topaz and Aquamarine, but he wasn't prepared for Hannibal to straight up murder them if attacked. But at least Hannibal agreed not to hurt them for the time being. "Heh heh, anyways who are you guys?" Steven asked. "Well I'm Rutile and that's Rutile. We're Offcolors. Follow us, those Shattering robonoids are still out there." "Offcolors?" Hannibal asked as the walking down the passage. "You know, Gems who came out, wrong, not right." "Oh." He replied back. "It's ok it isn't your fault. What type of Gems are you anyways." "Oh we aren't Gems we're Humans! Well I'm half Human and Hannibal's the whole thing. By the way I'm Steven and that's Hannibal." Steven gestured to Hannibal in the far back. Soon the came to a MASSIVE cavern, "Woah, that's a big Kindergarten!" Steven exclaimed as he looked around. Hannibal looked around too, he remembered what the Gems had told them about their species and how they "reproduced" and destroyed the planets they settled on. That was the whole reason the Crystal Gems rebelled, so that Earth wouldn't have been destroyed.. He looked at the exit holes in disgust, these Gems, they were like Termites. They burrow into places where they don't belong and destroy everything!

They would soon enter a large cavern and the Rutile Twins would call out "We're back! Here we are! It's ok to come out!" The group then heard someone else's voice. "Oh thank goodness, I hope you weren't followed. You weren't right you double checked?" A tall pink gem with black and white hair like Frankenstein's wife came out of a hole in the wall. She then noticed Steven and Hannibal. "YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWED!" she cried out, Steven immediately ran up to her, causing a small panic attack in Hannibal _She could attack him!_ he thought but instead she backed up with a frightened look on her face. While the Rutile Twins were settling the newly named Rhodonite down, someone else was about to regret sneaking up on Hannibal. "EVERYONE!" someone behind Hannibal cried out, causing the Courier to jump, turn around, and draw Paciencia again. Only to discover a small red girl with her hair covering her eyes. "Jesus Christ kid I could have killed you don't do that again!" At first the little girl didn't seem to notice, then she jumped up with fright and said "I predict that I will frighten one of the strangers who have entered our current place of hiding!" Rhodonite replied with "We know Padparadscha your prediction already happened." Hannibal looked down to the small red Gem. "Pa, padprdcha? Screw it, you're now Paddy ok, and sorry about pulling my gun on you, just don't sneak up on anyone like that ok." Once again she didn't respond for a few seconds then she did. "I predict I will now be called "Paddy" by one of the strangers, and I accept your apology!" Hannibal relaxed and sat down on a nearby rock, but as he was he began to hear some rumbling. "Straaaaaangers? Leeet meeeeee seeeee." Suddenly what appeared to be a rainbow colored caterpillar came crawling around the caverns central pillar. It momentarily shocked Hannibal but he regained his composure. The giant Gem crawled up to Hannibal and spoke again "Theeey donnn't looook liiike Gemmms?" "That's cause I ain't I'm Human, and Steven is too, sort of." Steven continued "I'm half Gem half Human." "Thatssss whyyy youuuu looook soooo, unusual!" Hannibal cocked an eyebrow under his helmet at her statement. "Fluorite's back!" Paddy cried out as the other OffColors talked to each other. Hannibal walked off to a rock and sat down on it and took off his helmet. He breathed in the dank, dry air and looked around. He didn't know what to do, he didn't have a plan, he was stressed out, he needed a drink. He atomized a beer and popped the cap, grabbing the cap out of instinct. He chugged it down before dropping the bottle on the ground, he was about to grab another one when he heard a strange noise. He wasn't the only one as the OffColors, reacted to it in fear and Steven in confusion. It kept getting closer and closer, the OffColors hid, Steven summoned his shield and Hannibal grabbed his rifle. Then he heard something else, a voice. "Ralphe fly far, fly fast!"

Hannibal dropped his rifle and ran towards the voice, Steven decided to follow. They rounded the corner and Steven saw a strange robonoid at least 10 feet in front of them. It looked like a sliver basketball with a grate on the front of them. Hannibal stepped forward "EDE JR!" he cried out and the now dubbed "EDE JR" beeped happily and flew towards him. Hannibal hugged EDE JR happily and then spoke to it "EDE JR how did you get here, are you ok? Did any of the Gems around here hurt you?" EDE JR beeped a lot before Hannibal responded. "You appeared in the caves after the nukes went off. And don't worry, Steven here is a friend." The robot seemed to relax, then beeped again. "Really! You still have it all! Awesome!" "What is it?" Steven asked. Hannibal turned to him excitedly, "More of my gear! Come on EDE JR!" Hannibal and EDE JR ran off back to the cavern with Steven in hot pursuit. They returned to the cavern and Hannibal called out to the OffColors. They peered out of the holes in the walls and surrounded the strange robot with curiosity. "I predict that Hannibal will bring us a strange new friend!" Paddy cried out as Hannibal explained what EDE JR was and how he got here. Then he turned to EDE JR and plugged his Pip-Boy into the robot. After a while he unplugged it and checked out his new gear.

 **New Weapons**

 **2 Step Goodbye- Step 1 hit someone, step 2 watch them die!**

 **Paladin Toaster- A weapon the Brotherhood of Steel fears.**

 **Protonic Inversal Axe- One of the Big Empty's finest weapons.**

 **Blood-Nap- The weapon that ended Ulysses.**

 **CoS Silencer Rifle- Intended to be Elijah's end.**

 **Maria- The weapon that brought the Courier to his knees, for a time.**

 **Mysterious Magnum- A magnum that's, well, mysterious!**

 **Esther- A Fat Man that protects its user!**

 **Red Victory grenade rifle- Used by Commies sure, but it packs a mean punch!**

 **New Armor**

 **Desert Ranger Combat Armor**

 **Desert Ranger Combat Helmet**

 **U.S. Army General's Coat**

There was also his Big MT Transportalponder! Steven about it, but then they all heard a strange noise. He turned to the cavern entrance and saw red lights peering out of it. Hannibal grabbed hit helmet and put it on and grabbed Paciencia off the ground. Suddenly 3 Shattering robonoids flew into the cavern. "Fuck." Hannibal cried out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We Went Thatta Way!

"Everyone hide! EDE and I will handle this!" Hannibal cried out as the Gems ran and hid, except for Steven. "Steven what are you doing!" Hannibal whispered as by this time the robonoids were close. "I want to help." Steven said. Hannibal sighed "Fine you take that one, EDE and I will take the others ok." Steven nodded as Hannibal and EDE peaked around a rock and began firing! The powerful rifle round from Paciencia completely destroyed the first robonoid, the loud BANG echoed across the cavern complex. EDE then fired his laser and destroyed the second one. Finally Steven summoned and threw his shield and destroyed the final robonoid. "Alright everyone they're gone!" Steven cried out as the OffColors stepped out of the exit holes. "Thank goodness you destroyed them!" Rhodonite cried out as they walked over to the Hannibal, EDE and Steven.

"Finally now Steven I'm gonna send you home." Hannibal said as he pulled out the Transportalponder! and showed to the boy "This is a teleporter, it should send you home. But there's a problem, I'm assuming the signal is to weak from here to reach Earth so we have to find a way to boost the signal." Steven and the OffColors were gawking and surprised _How can a teleporter be so small?!_ The Rutile Twins thought. Hannibal turned to the OffColors "is there any way to boost the signal?" Fluroite spoke up "Therrrre isssss a wayyyy, we havvvve to reachhhh a warpppp padddd stationnnn in orderrrr tooooo dooo soooo." Hannibal nodded and stood up. "Alright Fluorite lead Steven, EDE and I to a warp pad station while the rest of you stay here." "But what about us!" Rhodonite asked as Hannibal put away Paciencia and pulled something else out, The Mysterious Magnum. "Here this should protect you from the Robonoids, you only have six rounds so make em count. And DON'T break it!" Rhodonite slowly grabbed the revolver and nodded.

Hannibal turned to Steven, EDE and Fluorite "Alright people let's move out!"

 **I know this is short but this will lead into a much larger chapter next time. Also I plan on finally having a schedule! All three of my current stories will be having new chapters published on the weekends starting today!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Diamonds Always Win part 1

Fluorite led Steven, Hannibal and EDE through a maze of passageways, slowly rising higher and higher, until they reached a door. It looked well maintained, Fluorite stopped and turned to the group. "Thisss iss as farrr as I goooooo. Youuuuu havvvve toooo make theee rest ooof the triiiip onnn youuuuuur owwwwn. Theeee warpppp padddd sssstation sssshould beeeee clossssse byyyyy. Theeeee buiiiilding sssshould beeeee heeeeexgonial shapppe. Itssss painttted whhhite." Steven thanked Fluorite while Hannibal and EDE hacked the door's computer. For a Human it would have been extremely difficult, but for EDE it was a walk in the park. Soon the door was quickly opened and the three stepped through, Steven waved to Fluorite as she left.

It was night on the Gem Homeworld when the group stepped out into the street. It looked much like an Earth street, except a lack of vehicles or pedestrians. It was completely empty _Better for us I suppose_ Hannibal thought as he scanned his surroundings. Most of the buildings looked like they were designed by Picasso and whoever painted them deserved to be fired. Eventually he found a white hexagonal building in the distance. Compared to most the buildings it was quite plain looking, Hannibal directed the others attention to it and they began to sneakily move to the building. When the arrived it wasn't guarded but just in case Hannibal pulled out Dinnerbell as they entered.

The lobby itself was quite plain, just a front desk and an elevator. Behind the desk however was a Pearl. She had bone-white skin, her left eye was covered by her silver hair. She wore a dark-grey leotard with her gem over her right breast, if she had any. Still Steven diverted his eyes away as Hannibal walked up to the desk. She didn't seem to notice them until he poked her head with the shotgun. She squeaked at the sudden touch and looked up at the wastelander. "Sup." Hannibal said "Now we need access to this left, now I don't wanna hurt such a pretty babe such as you, so how about you give us access and we will never see eachother again." The Pearl gulped as she pressed a button on her pad, causing the elevator doors behind her to open. As Steven and EDE walked in Hannibal stayed briefly "See ya around baby." Hannibal said as he entered the elevator and pushed the UP button. He briefly saw her blush as the doors closed. _Still a lady killer!_ Hannibal thought as he smiled under his helmet. A few seconds later the doors opened again and the stepped into a large chamber. It had several crystal pads, which Hannibal assumed were the warp pads, all around the perimeter. However at the center was a large consol, manned by a strange green Gem he had never seen before. She had hexagonal blonde hair with what appeared to be robotic arms and legs. "Woah she's like Peridot." Steven whispered. Hannibal didn't know who Peridot was but before he could say anything the Peridot turned and faced the three. "WHO ARE YOU! What are you doing here! This is for restricted personnel ONLY! I'm reporting this." She turned to her consol but before she could do anything a blast of buckshot tore through her torso. She gasped and the screeched in pain before exploding into a green cloud, her arms and legs falling to the ground along with a green stone. Steven gasped at the loud noise before glaring at Hannibal _We could have sorted it out, he didn't have to shoot her. At least he didn't shatter her._

Hannibal and EDE got to work on boosting the signal for the Transportalponder! while Steven looked around. Eventually Hannibal and EDE finished their work and Hannibal handed the Transportalponder! to Steven. "Alright Steven it's finished, just pull the trigger and you'll be transported to Earth. It's unlikely you will be sent to Beach City but I don't have a doubt that you'll make it back. Just do me a favor and remember that were still out here ok." Steven looked at him with shock "You mean you can't come with me! But I can't just leave you what if you get hurt or worse!?" Hannibal chuckled "Don't worry kid I've been in worse situations than this." "Like when you were shot in the head?" Steven blurted out. Hannibal visibly tensed up as Steven slapped his mouth with his hand. "How do you know about that?" Hannibal asked in a low and menacing tone. Steven gulped before answering, "Well I accidentally looked into your mind and a saw what happened and I'm sorry!" Before Hannibal could register what Steven said however, the elevator opened again. Six Quartz soldiers stepped out of it followed by the Pearl front the lobby. "Sorry baby but I don't wanna get in trouble. Maybe I'll visit you if the Diamonds decide to spare you." the Pearl said as the guards surrounded them. _Why is it always the nice ones who are bitches?!_ Hannibal thought as he raised Dinnerbell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Announcement**

 **I'm sorry to say everyone but it seems I've hit a writer's block. But don't worry! The story isn't dead I just need time to collect some new ideas. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Diamonds Always Win part 2

 **Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been having family issues recently and I had to take a break. BUT I'M BACK! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

"GET THEM!" the Pearl cried out as the Quartzes charged. Steven summoned his shield and Hannibal closed the distance on a Quartz Gem and filled her head with lead. Even a Quartz's immense strength it wasn't a match for Double-Ought Buckshot. Steven threw his shield at a smaller Jasper, however she caught it with a laugh. But when she looked up Steven was racing towards her, fist out, and hit her square in the gemstone. While the gem didn't shatter it DID poof her, her gemstone falling to the ground with a 'clink'! This continued for a while and soon the last Quartz was poofed. The pair turned to the Pearl who was desperately trying to open the elevator, unfortunately for her however it was damaged during the fight. "NO! Please don't hurt me I was just following orders!"

Hannibal laughed as he pointed the shotgun at her. "Don't worry doll face I still ain't gonna hurt something as pretty as you, much." and with that he pulled the trigger, proofing her. Hannibal then turned back to Steven "Ok we have to hurry here!" he threw the Transportalponder! Although Steven took the gun he looked at Hannibal called out to him "I'm sorry that I brought up your past." Hannibal smiled under his helmet and shook his head. "It's ok Steven it wasn't your fault that you found out about it from your, powers. Just don't hide it next time ok." Steven smiled and gave off a mock salute before pulling the trigger to the Transportalponder! He disappeared in a bright blue flash. Hannibal reloaded Dinnerbell and blew at the elevator door off, after scooping up the Pearl's gem. After scaling his way down the elevator shaft he entered the lobby and left the building. But once he left the building he noticed that he was surrounded by dozens of Quartz Gems! He thought about pulling out the Avenger Minigun but knew it was futile when he saw the large blue palanquin behind the horde.

The tall and imposing Blue Diamond stepped out of her transportation and looked down on the Human with more curiosity than anger. She knew that even if he attacked her she could easily crush him, and he knew it. "Human," she spoke "I do not wish to fight you and you know you cannot win. Now do yourself a favor and just turn in Rose Quartz."

Now Blue couldn't see through the Human's helmet but she felt as if he was smirking. "Sorry big blue but no can do, he's gone."

Blue Diamond's eyes widened at this claim. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S' GONE!" She turned to her Quartzes. "Arrest him and take him back to my personal tower! He and I are going to have a VERY long talk!"

As the Quartzes put his hands in cuffs Hannibal remembered an old gambling saying _The house always wins, the Diamonds always win._ But as Hannibal was placed into the palanquin a strange robot, at least to Gem standards, was watching him. EDE JR saw as Hannibal was dragged of to another part of the city! EDE JR knew he had to get help. So he flew off back to the OffColors.


End file.
